Swimming Competition
by HikariChang
Summary: REVISING THE ENTIRE FANFICTION!


**Remembering Everyone...**

~-~-~-~-~-~   
Konnichiwa minna-san,arigato for reviewing my other fanfics/stories and this fanfic!I hope many reviewer enjoyed it! ^~.Now that I'm in school I can't really type any chapter that much anymore..*Cries*.And I can't write any in the Weekends since I got Chinese school and somewhere I have to go during Sunday sometimes.And I ALSO HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THE COMPUTER!!!T.T ........The Only times I can write is Hoildays which is almost near.Well...I'm sorry that I post this chapter very late it's like being *thinks*3 months???GOMEN NE!!!!!!Ok if anyone knows how to speak more than 3 laungage aleast do you understand me!!!How I feel doing my work and fanfiction!!Sorry But I Really,Try and find some time to countine my stories. 

**This is Syaoran Li (Li Showern/Xiaolang) POV ( Point of View)**

I'm Kinda Lazy to tell the Translation of Japanese Besides it's Simple I didn't but too much hard words... 

I Don't own CardCaptorSakura It Belongs to Clamp,And I Also don't own CardCaptors It Belongs to....Nelvana...( Did I Spelled that right...*Sigh* I'm a terrible speller)   
~-~-~-~-~-~ 

I Look around the huge pool.My Gulider had a familer pink aura.I was still looking around the swimming pool,and then I felt a A Blue more powerful than the Pink one. 

"Hope you have fun in this pool area. If you feel alright go ahead and play in the different depth water area because I have something to do,and please forgive me for my English,because this is my first time saying English to some people I don't know...ja ne" our tour gulide said. 

I saw alot of people heading to the swimming Pool,I gave along sigh,I didn't feel like going into the pool.I dipped My Toes into the Cool Water,"Brr.......Is it ever cold or what.Back in Hong Kong it isn't that cold." I whispered as I dip my whole body next.'Maybe I should look for the blue aura and find out who it i-' My Thoughts were irrupted when all these yelling and comments coming from the far left. I started to swim over there and see what was the fuss all about. 

When I Got there they were commenting about our tour gulide who was swimming nicely in the pool she didn't anything crooked everything was like perfect.I decided to ignore it and to begin my search for the blue Aura.'Ummm...............hmmmmmmm............where can he/she be..?' I thought. I travel around the pool a couple times until!Finally I saw this person who had blue eyes and dark blue hair he looked like from England.I clam myself down before I asked him something. 

I tap his shoulder lightly (did I Meantion that the person's back is facing Syaoran?). He turned around."I Ummm......Do Know M-M-Ma-a-gic??" I Asked. 

"Umm....Yeah If your Talking about Magic Tricks I know it" The person answered.   
whisper 

"Uh...Yeah" The Person Said. 

"Cool,I do too I'm the descendant of Clow Reed...what's you name?"I asked,he did look familer and so did his aura. 

"Eriol Hiragizawa" The Boys Said. 

"Eriol Hiragizawa?Eriol Hiragizawa.......Eriol Hiragizawa what a familier name...." I said to myself. 

"Maybe I should guess your name is Syaoran Li or Li Xiaolang who is In love with a girl name Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked with a mysterious smile on his face. 

I blushed madly,very madly like my face looks like a tomato,pure red you can't even see my peach Skin. 

There was a couple of finger snap in My face,"Earth to Syaoran,earth to Syaoran,come in Syaoran?." Someone said I wasn't listen My Head was Like burning HOT.Finally this is what I wanna this so called Eriol guy to do to Me!He putted my face in the water like about 30 seconds. 

"Arigato[Thank you] I need that!" I said wiping the water off Of my face. 

"Your welcome,I did because you just stood there like 3 minutes not moving,not even a millimetre."Eriol said. 

I was looking at his face imaganing that he had glasses on,because I think he looks better that way,"O Eriol!!!" I Shouted! 

"Nani [What] Syaoran-kun?" He asked. 

"Your half of Clow Reed right?and your made Sakura Change all her Clow Cards into Sakura Cards Right?" I asked and shouted at the same time. 

"Yeah,but do me a favor?"Eriol asked. 

"Yeah,what?" I said. 

"DON'T YELLED ANYTHING ABOUT CLOW MAGIC!" He screamed. 

Everyone stop whatever they were doing and started at Eriol. 

"Ehehehe... I said I can do some magic tricks!"Eriol thought of an excuse.Some People said,"Whatever" and gave him a pathetic look. 

"Hey I think I can feel this strange pink familier aura!" I Said. 

"You don't know who the aura's belongs too?" He Asked as if he knows. 

"No...Who?" I asked. 

"....I Guess you Even forgot your own little favourite cherry blossom...Aura" Eriol whispered. 

"Ano....Is it Sakura Kinomoto's Aura?" I asked. 

"Hai!Now you got it Right Little Wolf!" Eriol Said. 

I was looking around to find the aura and spot one girl talking to another girl who had black purple hair.Ok,I admit it,I was blushing seeing this girl who had brown hair she look like the same way in grade 4th.Never changed alot. 

"You know I'm going to get otta here and meet the girls over there" Eriol said jumping out of the Pool. 

"Hai,Can I Come With you?" I asked. 

"Yeah...." 

(OK!!!!!!!!!Right Now You Might Think that this Chapter is Boring Cuz I didn't really put anything interesing Neh,Well this Next Part is going to be non-Boring I Hope...Cuz I'm Kinda Lazy to to Type and I'm kinda Sleepy too!!!So Umm..Yeah....And Please Keep Reading!!!IT'S NOT THE END!!) 

I got up and I was cold...so ok,I dip my whole body into the water and it was freezing and now I'm up here freezing. " I'm gonna get a towel" I said to Eriol.So I ran on the deck Until,"NO RUNNING MISTER!!!!" someone Yelled,musted have been the lifeguard,after what he said..I walked a bit slowly,I could see his eyes watching me and seeing every Move I did and I wasn't allowed to run away form him. 

FINALLY! I got to the rack and got my towel,the soft green one."LI-SAN!!!!!"I turned around and saw Eriol waving..'O Thank Goodness!!It's not the lifeguard!' I yhought." You done Li?" He asked."Almost" I answered as I put back my towel on the rack,"Ok". 

I was A bit nervous I had butterflies in my stomach,walking up to a 2 girls I haven't met ever since grade 4.I tried to control my blushed but I knew when I'm over there and talking to her,I can't control my blush,and I just I have to let it out. 

I gave a sigh,when I was there I did the most polite way whic was...I bow,same with Eriol-san.Then we both spoke at the same time which was weird,I felt like I had connection with him."Konnchiwa Sakura-Chan and Tomoyo-chan" I said but in my mind,'Great......so I didn't do the polite way I was suppose to say Kinomoto-san and Daidouij-san,BAKA SYAORAN!" 

"Konnichiwa..........ano........what are your names?" She said,her voice as soft as an angel. 

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Eriol said in nice voice.Now I don't think I can speak anymore until he nuged me."Oh Oh,And I'm Syaoran Li,Remember Sakura?"   
'Great......real smooth....NOT I ,essed up what the heck did I say 'Sakura' Now she'll think I'm weird' I Thought. 

"Well........"Sakura stood up and fold her towel and palce it on the rack,"I don't know anyone named Eriol or Syaoran!" she said happily. 

'Ok......I'm going to put this in good words........SHE'S DOESN'T KNOW ME!!!!FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE DAYS AND EVERYTHING AND THE MOST IMPORTANT SYAORAN BEAR??!?!?!?!...Well for me that is' Inside was going mad and sad at the exact same time but outside of me I was clam.......very... 

(Ok...Now I know I was Suppose to Coutinue here at the WAY.....Beginning but Couldn't I just started in the Middle and let you know How was Syaoran thinking of this Tour Gulide?Well Anyways Continue.And Plus I Bet Alot of People are going to be very surprise about what I did....Which was REALLY Cheap of Me...Soo...Gomen Ne!Now Continue to read!) 

Sakura smiled very happily,"I don't know anyone name Eriol or Syaoran" she repeat was she said before.Then Something was really strange,she started to giggle.A very mysterious giggle,even her friend did not understand why she was acting like that.I look at Eriol and blink a few times,"Sakura........?" I asked 

Sakura was couldn't not stand it anymore she had to brust into Laugher."You Got any idea why is she laughing" I Wishpered to Eriol 

"Iie" he answer. 

"HEY!I heard that Syaoran-kun" Sakura said as she came up to me and pat my cheek...I would Blush..her saying 'Syaoran-kun' makes me blush,because she says it in a very cheerful way..sure other girls would do that but Sakura Kinomoto is different... 

Soon...I saw her friend Tomoyo giggling too...no offense but I think they were adnormal,in other words,weird.. 

"Seriously,Syaoran-kun,you think I would forget that easily."Sakura asked 

"Ano........................"I started to "umming" 

"Of course not,I would not Forget you Syaoran!!!"she said as she threw the towel in my face. 

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........." as the towel fell into my hand,"What was this whole point..?" I ask. 

"Syaoran-kun...........I was joking...I know you and Eriol-kun...." Sakura started to poke my cheek.It looks like she likes my cheek alot,because she's pats it and pokes it,"Weeeeeeee I trick Syaoran-kun!!!and Eriol-kun!!!!" she was like repeating that in a catchy song,she also did a little dance. 

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!!!WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!!?!?!?!" a voice shouted outloud that every remain slient with the tone of that voice. 

"Ano...sensei...."Sakura began... 

"ARE YOU BAKA?!?!!?YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO RUN AROUND THE DECK."Her Teacher Yelled at her. 

"Hai....Sensei..."Sakura answered. 

"Now...these competitor has to leave and go to their Hotel." He said. 

"Hai,Hai!!" Sakura said.She spun Around,Clap her hands to get some attendtions. 

'She sure could get alot of attention..' I thought.By one clap everyone face Sakura. 

"Okay,listen up competitors,I guess you have to go to your Hotel since this place is about to close."Sakura announce. 

Everyone started to get out of the pool and into the changes room. 

"I Better Go...Ja" Sakura said with a smile. 

"Ja" I said when I grab my towel from the rack. 

"HEY!FORGOT ME ALREADY!!?!?!?!?"Eriol Yelled as he ran up to me and also grab his towel. 

"Gomen"I said as I went into the change room. 

~~~***~~~Inside the Boys change Room(Girls Closes you Eyes >. I'm Closing mines)~~~***~~~ 

"Are you going to take a shower" Eriol said as she was lining up for the shower place. 

"Nah..I'm going to the hotel to take a shower It's much better" I said coming out of the change room all dressed up. 

"Ok...I'll be at the hotel in like 25 mintues" Eriol said.because the line was long he was the 13 person in the line. 

"Ja" I said while puting the bag on my back. 

I started to walk out of the changeroom."SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!" I could recognized that voice anywhere............I turned around and saw the one and only Sakrua 

"Sooo I guess your heading to the Hotel Neh?" She asked.. 

"Hai...." I answer..trying hard not to look at her,because if I do I'll just blush as usual..."Ano..I guess I should go..Ja.." I said as walk passed Sakura...but then I stop,"And Good Luck in the Race Tomorrow Sakura" I said going out of the automatic door. 

~~~***~~~ Japan Finest Hotel (=p What else can I name it?)~~~***~~~ 

I was outside of the hotel.'Man It's tall....' I thought.I open the door and went in.I started to see the check in desk.There was a bell thing,I rang the bell. 

A young Mman spun around form the moment he heard 'ding'."Konnichi-CHINESE GAKI!!?!?!?!?!?"he yell furiously. 

"Err...Chinese Gaki...?Touya...?" I tremble. 

"YA DA!!!!!!!!" A Girl Pop out of No where and hugged Touya. 

"Nakuru....how many times have I told you..don't hug me in-" 

"In Public...Ya,Ya,Ya I know I know but I can't seem to help myself.." 

I stared at them,'Touya and Nakuru?' I thought.Then all of a sudden someone tap me.I turn around carefully. 

"Konnichiwa chibi descendant" Eriol Smiled 

"Where did you get that Name Eriol!?!?!" I asked 

"No where...I thought of it myself and did I ever tell you that Nakuru and Touya are dating..?Touya Finally accept Nakuru for some reason..(Weird I know..=p)" Eriol said 

"Master Eriol!!!" Nakuru said while letting go of Touya 

"Yeah?" Eriol asked 

"Are you going to share the same room with him??" Nakuru asked while pointing at me 

"Nani?!?" I asked... 

"While...All the Swimming Competitor are Sharing a room because there are visitor over here infact..I think that That Chinese Girl,All of your Crazy Sisters and your Mother are here Chinese Gaki...." Touya said. 

I gave a glare to Touya,and eventually he did too.."Really...While whats the room number...? 

"Their room is 305 and your room is 501....."Touya gave a simle and hand him the key to 501.I gave him my hotel tickets. 

"Umm.....Ok..Eriol I think we should go upstairs..." I said. 

"Sure..." He said while we were going into the elevator. 

I press the to the 3rd floor..."Why are you going over there?" Eriol asked. 

"Visiting..." I said. 

When we were at the third floor I look for room 305."305...305...Ahh Here it is!" I knocked. 

~~~***~~~ inside of 305~~~***~~~ 

*knock knock* 

"My Daugethers go get the door please?" Xiaolang's Mother said. 

"OK!!!!" All of them shouted. 

"MEILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted. 

"Yeah?" Meiling Head pop out of the washroom."Get the Door...Please" All the Sister had puppies eyes. 

"Fine..." Meiling said as she went to get the door.She opened it alittle bit and saw.... 

"HEY It's XIAOLANG!!" 

"Yeah Right Like we're like going to believe that you said that 6 times already today!" All the Sister Complain. 

"Demo!!REALLY I'm telling the truth!!!" Meiling open the door FULLY! 

"Ma Ma,Gea Gea,Meiling...Ne min hao....(Chinese:Mother,Sisters,Meiling...Hello)" I said politly." 

"Ahh!!!! OUR FAVOURITE BROTHER!!!" all the Sister yelled happily and went to hugged me. 

'I'm their only brother' I rolled my eyes. 

"Xiaolang! Aren't you going to say "HI" to me?!!?" Meiling Shouted. 

"Err....Hi Meiling" I said Nervously. 

"Hi Xiaolang and I'll be cheering for you and Sakura in the Competition Tomorrow!!!" Meiling said Happily.Then Meiling saw someone..."And you are...." 

"Eriol Hiragizawa at your service" Eriol started to bow.Later my mother went up to Eriol,"You Have Magic too....and I can sense you have a greater power than our Xiaolang here...." 

"That is True....and I'm Half of Clow Reed....." Eriol said... 

"But That's impossible!" My Mother said 

"Well....." Eriol Began.. 

~~~***~~~Half a Hour Passed~~~***~~~ 

"And That's How I Began Half of Clow Reed" Eriol Finish. 

"Err...Okay,thanks for sharing that with us" My Mother said.I thought that was half boring and interesting I almost fell asleep 

I began to yawn,"Eriol Don't you think we should get going..?After all we have to get to the swimming pool at 9 since we are the compeititors..." 

"Hai.....Sayonara...Meiling,Mrs.Li and Xiaolang's Sister...." Eriol said while walking out. 

We went to the elevator again...and pressed the 5th floor.We went to 501 and open the door. 

There was 2 single beds 2 lamps 1 bathroom 1 Huge Tv 1 Table 1 Drawer 1 Telephone.  
  
Then a Young Fine Man Enter there room,"Konnichiwa!" 

Eriol and I turn around it was,"Konnichiwa Yukito" I bowed.While Eriol just stared at him,"Yue...." Eriol whipsered 

"Well I have to go,It's nice meeting you again" Yukito said 

~~~***~~~ Some Where about 9:00 pm(Sorry about the times Change)~~~***~~~ 

I was in Bed and So was Eriol IN ANOTHER BED!!!I stared at the phone... 

"Soo I guess you wanted to called Sakura Kinomoto neh?" Eriol asked 

"......" I Remain slient.I did decided to pick up the phone and dial her number...I Just hope she didn't move to another house.. 

_ "Moshi Moshi,Kinomoto Sakura Speaking....." She Said_

_ "Konbanwa,Sakura..." I said_

_ "Ahhhhh Syaoran-kun!!!!!!" She pracitally Screamed_

_ "Ano...Hai?" I asked_

_ "I was about to called you but I didn't know what's your room number...."_

_ "Oh...501 What did you wanted to called?" I asked_

_ *SAKURA WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO???IT BETTER NOT BE THAT CHINESE BRAT!!!!!*" I just wanted to Say Good-Night..." She said quikcly_

_ "I guess that was the stuff animal...I wanted to Say Good-Night to you Sakura and Good-Luck in the Race" I said_

_ "You too Syaoran-kun!!!!"_

_ *WHO WAS THAT SAKURA?!?!?!*"Sayonara" we both said_

I hung up."Soo.......You did call her..." Eriol said Mysteriously. 

"Hai..." I said while closing my eyes and started to sleep. 

"Tomorrrow is the Big Day" Eriol said 

"Uh-Ummm..." I said like I was Asleep. 

~~~***~~~ At the pool~~~***~~~ 

"One for you and you and you" Tomoyo said handing out the paper. 

I Looked at it.The paper had listed who was against who..............And I was Against.......... 

~@~@~@~ 

Sooooooooooo........I Think This was a Long Chapter...And I'm SOO SORRY That I post this EXTREMLY LATE Please Forgive me?! And I think this Chapter was boring I almost fell asleep by typing this chapter....The Next Chapter is a Chart while like a CHART!Please Review this Chapter and tell me what you think about it?You don't think this Chapter is a Cliffhanger do you?Now I'm Working on...While I don't know What do you wanted me to continue now?!REVIEW Please?!?! I Really Really Turly Wanna know what you think about it ^^ And If I get a **Flames **I don't really care cuz I don't know what to type in this chapter and it was extremly boring though.So Please Review!!^^ 

~@~@~@~   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
